


A Doppelganger's Projection

by BuddingBriar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Mutual Pining, No SE spoilers here I'm sure we all know Vergil has a doppelganger, No use of y/n, Other, but reader is oblivious, dante trish lady nero and patty are all mentioned but not in this fic, hc that his doppelganger shows his true feelings and also can spawn at will sometimes, i also mortify vergil im so sorry, no relationship--yet, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingBriar/pseuds/BuddingBriar
Summary: You find Vergil asleep upstairs, so you work on financials while waiting for him to awake.Little did you know you'd have a visitor to come distract you.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	A Doppelganger's Projection

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I cooked up thanks to the Vergil discord

It’s a rare moment to find Vergil asleep. Usually he’s awake, especially when expecting guests. But you suppose he deserves the rest; last night was awful, last you heard. 

He’s sprawled out on the bed, covers tossed on his figure. One arm dangles off the bed, hair a bit disheveled. It seems even demon magic can’t stop bed head. He only managed to take his coat and boots off last night; poor man. 

With no one else in the office, you carefully ease the door closed. He must’ve been tired enough to not shut the door properly. 

Dante is out on a mission, Nero home on Fortuna, Lady and Trish shopping. It’s just you and him; technically you, you’re not asleep.

You’re the one who helps do finances and cleans from time to time, when Tornado Patty—as Dante affectionately calls her—isn’t around. You’re a friend of Lady’s, going quite a ways back. When she asked you for a favor several months back, you didn’t expect this, but it’s not awful.

You and Dante hit it off easily, with his warm personality and charismatic attitude. Vergil took longer, trapped behind icy walls of venom. What cracked the ice was your shared love for literature—poetry. You are more of a Emily Dickinson fan, but you’ve come to appreciate William Blake. His passion, which he lowkey exudes, is too genuine and infectious to not.

You sit down at the desk, letting out a soft sigh. You were hoping to talk more to Vergil, in fact. But you wouldn’t dare rob him of his beauty rest, he needs it.

About a half an hour into your financial endeavors, you hear the door creak open. A little smile pulls at your lips, knowing only one person could be doing that.

The floor creaks, and then there’s footsteps on the stairs. You look over.

And drop your pen, the smile turning into a confused part.

For what walks down the stairs is no Vergil. Well, not his  _ actual  _ person. Instead, a transparent, glowing light blue figure hits the floor. 

Vergil’s demon doppelgänger. 

“Uh?” you manage to get out, too stunned to say anything more. The demon looks over at you, and you’re admittedly captivated by its gaze. What was it doing? How was it away from Vergil?

You’re even more stunned, as it’s (his?) tail starts to… wiggle?

“Vergil?” you prod. Vergil is far from knowing to prank people. That is and always will be Dante’s job. Is he too tired to get up? Is he hurt? “Is something wrong?”

Of course, the demon doesn’t reply. Vergil has never mentioned that his doppelgänger can talk—he doesn’t really speak about it at all, really. Instead, it walks over to you, tail still wiggling. You cock your head, pondering on this.

Suddenly, it drops its head low. You’re frozen, not sure what it’s trying to do. Soon, it’s chin hits your shoulder, burying its face into your neck. You flush a bright shade, feeling the demon nuzzle right into the crook of your neck.

You swallow.

“Do you need to be comforted?” you joke, trying to ease the weird tension. Of course, once again, it doesn’t reply. Not verbally, anyway. It’s arms wrap around your frame, pulling you closer into an embrace. Your face flushes further. “Um?” you're speechless, you hate to say.

Add another thing to the making-you-stunned list, cause after a few moments, there’s a… deep rumbling.

Is this damn thing  _ purring? _

You let out a short chortle at the absurdity, but yeah, that’s definitely purring. Or at least the demonic equivalent, considering the weird distortion. 

You can’t say you’re  _ hesitant _ , but your hands do slowly reach up to stroke it’s back. You’re so bewildered, flummoxed, but you don’t exactly  _ mind _ . 

The purring immediately gets deeper and much louder, rumbling your eardrums and vibrating your skin. It nuzzles deeper, pulling you closer and closer. It leans into your touch, and despite not needing to breathe, you can still hear little sighs.

This doesn’t last too long, whether or not that’s fortunate still hasn’t been decided. 

With a snap, the doppelgänger is gone, a flustered Vergil now standing in front of you. His usual stone features are gone, embarrassment clearly pulling at his face as he stares at you. If you look closely, you can see the tip of his ears are a light shade of pink. Your face temperature rises too; it’s not often you see a just-risen Vergil, with tousled hair and the like.

“I… apologize,” Vergil finally breaks the silence, clearing his throat as he stands straighter. “I do not know how or why it manifested to bother your work.”

You giggle, a small grin pulling at your lips.

“It’s fine Vergil. Just warn me next time when your inner demon needs to cuddle, alright?”

You didn’t expect to see Vergil fluster any more than he has, but it happens. You become confused again, tilting your head a little.

To avoid further shame it seems, he escapes to the kitchen behind you.

You want to call out to him—did he have a nightmare? You can’t think of any other reasons—but you surrender to the fact that Vergil doesn’t like to openly talk about his feelings. You spare him the further mortification, going back to your work.

You can always try later. 


End file.
